tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beth and Duncan
This article focuses on the interactions between Beth and Duncan. Overview .]] Beth and Duncan do not have any significant interaction until the merge in Total Drama Action. At first, Beth, shares everyone's view and dislikes Duncan due to his nature. Additionally, Beth tries to vote off Duncan several times in order to spite his girlfriend, Courtney, whom Beth greatly dislikes. However, things change when they manage to outlast the other contestants to reach the final two and a new friendship begins to bloom as they are shown helping one another to make it to the finish line. After this, Duncan begins to respect Beth while she realizes that he is softer than he seems. Total Drama Action Masters of Disasters When Beth begins talking about her boyfriend, Brady, Duncan says to her that no one would have ever thought that she had a male model for a boyfriend. Super Hero-ld Beth joins Lindsay and Leshawna in voting off Duncan due to him being a strong player. This is because their true target, Courtney, has invincibility and cannot be voted off. Additionally, Beth believes that eliminating Duncan will throw Courtney off her game. The plan almost succeeds, however it ends up failing and Leshawna is voted off by the Guys' alliance and Courtney. The Princess Pride During the burrito competition Duncan sets up at the beginning of the episode, he becomes a bit sickened by Beth and Lindsay's "BFF" burrito, but qualifies it as tall. Get a Clue After everyone thinks Chris is dead, Beth and Harold both panic, and Duncan yells at them to get it together. Later, Beth, Harold, and Lindsay believe Duncan is the "murderer", as they find a single green hair next to Chris's body, as well as the fact Duncan is nowhere to be found when the body disappeared, and handcuff him to a guardrail. In the end, however, Lindsay discovers that Duncan is innocent and Courtney is the true culprit. As the winner of the challenge, Lindsay takes Duncan to the movies with her. This shocks Beth but in the confessional, Beth isn't angry at Lindsay or Duncan because Lindsay's plan has successfully made Courtney jealous and angry. Rock n' Rule Beth and Lindsay once again try to vote off Duncan at the ceremony because Courtney has invincibility again. They manage to get the help of Harold, due to his feud with Duncan. The plan almost succeeds, but Lindsay is eliminated instead as she accidentally votes for herself. Duncan laughs at Lindsay's stupidity, to which Beth is seen glaring at him. 2008: A Space Owen After leaving the Vomit Comet, Beth explains to how she manages to hold her stomach to the others. Although Duncan is disgusted with her methods (since he vomits in the machine in his turn which supposedly makes it harder for anyone after him), he compliments Beth for performing well. Top Dog Beth pities Duncan for needing to memorize a thirty-two paged letter listing his faults if he ever wanted to have a serious relationship with Courtney. After getting out from a pit he had fallen into during the animal challenge, Duncan attacks Beth twice, first with a slingshot, and then with a tranquilizer dart. At the elimination ceremony, after Courtney is voted off and Owen is fired from his job as a mole, Chris declares Beth and Duncan the final two of Total Drama Action, much to their delight. Mutiny on the Soundstage of Total Dram Action.]] The night before the finale, Beth chatters so loudly that Duncan can hear her from his trailer. This annoyed Duncan to the point that he couldn't sleep. The next morning, Duncan and Beth found themselves tied to the mast of a ship. During this, Beth tells Duncan that they should help each other out, but Duncan refuses as he believes that she'll betray him once he unties her. Beth claims she would never; however, Duncan questions her pure motives. When the challenge begins, Beth begs Duncan to help her clean her stall but Duncan refuses. Duncan later has to clean his again after Sasquatchanakwa uses his stall a second time. Beth spitefully refuses Duncan's request for help in the same way he did to her. Angrily, Duncan tells her that "the gloves are off". Duncan again ignores Beth when she has trouble climbing the mast and proceeds to put his flag on top of the ship first. With this, Duncan has a huge lead ahead of Beth. However, Duncan has problems answering Chef Hatchet's questions and has to perform all the challenges from the season again. Beth, on the other hand, is able to answer the questions correctly and is finally able to catch up with Duncan at the set of Top Dog. In the end, the two finalists fail to answer their respective questions about Courtney correctly and have to complete the earthquake simulation challenge from Masters of Disasters. At this point, Duncan and Beth start to work together, which is what Beth wanted from the beginning. Before the challenge starts, Duncan tells Beth to stay close to him. The two take pleasure in taunting Chris when he fails to shoot them down. Duncan finally repays Beth's earlier favor by saving her from a projectile toilet. After Chef and Chris shoot Duncan with a safe, Duncan tells Beth to go on without him. Beth refuses to leave him and manages to save him, stating that they can tie for first place. Upon reaching the other end of the zipline, the final two glance at each other one last time before making a dash towards the finish line. In the end, Duncan and Beth reach the Aftermath studio at the same time, leading to a tiebreaker, much to everyone's shock and confusion. The Aftermath: IV Beth and Duncan are mad at Bridgette and Geoff for showing random clips of the season rather than thinking of a way to determine a winner. Harold suggests the two of them play a contortion game but this too ended up in a tie. Once Chris returns, Duncan and Beth have to answer questions asked by the eliminated contestants, including taking a part in a dance-off from Izzy and an eating contest from Owen. At one point, Duncan told Beth that he should have split the prize money with her to avoid all the questions and challenges. Trivia *Both broke up with their respective love interests in Total Drama Action before reuniting with them in The Aftermath: IV. *They are the first pair in the series to partake in a tie-breaker challenge. *They are the first final two in the series to be from different teams. *In Total Drama Action, both are seen sleeping with a picture of their love interests underneath their pillow. *Both have been assigned with raccoons during the animal-themed challenges in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. **In Wawanakwa Gone Wild!, Duncan is required to find and capture a raccoon in order to win invincibility. **In Top Dog, Beth must train a raccoon in her image and later must make her way back to the film lot with it. *Beth and Duncan are two of six characters with a known prison record, with the others being Chris, Izzy, Lindsay, and Mike. See also Category:Interactions Category:Total Drama interactions Category:Friendships Category:Total Drama friendships